Gambia
| affiliation = Barto Club | occupation = Staff Officer | epithet = | bounty = 67,000,000 | jva = Hiroshi Yanaka }} "The Missionary" Gambia is the staff officer of the Barto Club. He was also a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Gambia is a slim man with his top front teeth missing. He has jaguar spot tattoos on his upper arms, along with a cross tattoo on his chest. He has light colored hair in a beehive style with sideburns. He sports a headband with goggles and wears sunglasses. He also has a dark colored vest, and shorts that go to the middle of his thighs. He has high boots that start above his knees, and dark elbow pads. He also has nun-chucks sticking out of his shorts. Personality He appears to be a rather laid back and cheerful individual, and has thus far always been seen with a big smile on his face. He seems to respect big name criminals, as he called the people Maynard was talking about "cool guys". Relationships Barto Club Bartolomeo Though never seen interacting, Bartolomeo has been shown to take care for his crew as he violently beat up Vice Admiral Maynard for what he did to Gambia. However, the true extent of their relationship is unknown but his captain may care for his well being due to showing concern over him in his injured state and going out of his way to confront Maynard and properly pay him back. Enemies Vice Admiral Maynard Gambia encountered Maynard in the Colosseum and upon meeting him he questioned him over his affiliation to the Marines and not wanting his cover blown Maynard was forced to "silence" the pirate and leaving his unconscious body in the trash room. Maynard showed no remorse for his actions and told his associates to cross him off the list of pirates however, for his actions Bartolomeo personally went after Maynard and delivered poetic justice to the Marine. Abilities and Powers As a member of a promising rookie's crew, he is presumably very strong. He is strong enough to warrant a bounty of 67,000,000. He was, however, no match for Vice Admiral Maynard. Weapons Gambia was seen holding nun-chucks, but it isn't known how proficient he is in using them. History Dressrosa Arc Gambia walked in on Vice Admiral Maynard in the changing rooms whilst the undercover Marine was informing his comrades about the situation, exclaiming how he had been talking about the "cool guys" and taking note of the vice admiral's Den Den Mushi, before cheerfully inquiring whether or not he had been talking to himself. He was rendered unconscious soon after by the vice admiral and then dumped into the storage and garbage room of the Corrida Colosseum. Major Battles *Gambia vs. Maynard (unseen) Anime and Manga Differences *While the manga never said which block he was placed in, a sign from Episode 633 had him listed as a participant in block D. *The anime showed the battle between Gambia and Maynard that occurred off-panel in the manga. Trivia *He shares his name with a country in west Africa. References Site Navigation es:Gambia fr:Ganbia it:Gambia ru:Гамбия Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Barto Club Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators